Forever
by quidditch7
Summary: COMPLETE. This is the story of Hermione finding herself, and the boy who helped her along the way. RHr romance, please R&R.
1. Where it all begins

This is the story of my unconditional love and how it truly developed. Love is something that before now I never truly grasped. You may think that love is something you can express easily. Some may even think that such a word as love can be used as the typical hello or goodbye. Yet I know now, after my long year of ups and downs with relationships, what love truly is. For the first time in my hectic life I can feel love and know it's not fake.

It all began and unfolded during my seventh, and most memorable year at Hogwarts.

"Ron! Hey wait up." I panted as I neared the gangly yet cute redhead. "You sure do walk fast, I've been running after you since I saw you leaving Divination."

He smiled at me, a smile that could melt hearts and leave the person thinking about how they would do just about any thing to be able to keep him smiling.

"Hey Moine." And as he grabbed my hand I felt a tingle of happiness spread through my body as if electricity had shocked me.

We had been "dating" for nearly two months now, and the feelings that had finally brought us to telling each other how we felt were still there. Everything about Ron was perfect, or maybe it was the imperfectness of him that made him perfect. The way his beautiful blue eyes would light up every time they set foot on me, or how his hand always seemed to fit in mine just perfectly like the last piece of a puzzle.

"You wanna go get some dinner? I could eat a hippogriff," he asked as if reading my thoughts.

"Sure! Let me just go drop off my things in the common room, I'll be right back." And for what seemed like the tenth time today I set out at a jog through the halls. Even though I knew running was against the rules, and I was after all Head Girl, some of the many rules just seemed 'ok' to break if it was for Ron.

"Ok...back!" I forced out, though I was panting like a dog from my trip from the common room.

"Good, I was getting hungry. It took you long enough." He replied quickly.

"I was practically running!" but as I caught the smile forming on his lips I punched him in the arm.

"OWE gees." He whimpered, he could be such a baby...it was quite cute really.

"Sorry I must underestimate my strength." I laughed and sped up so I left Ron standing in the middle of the hall rubbing his arm where I had punched him seconds before.

I sat down next to Harry and seconds later Ron grabbed a chair across from us and as usual began stuffing his face with the perfectly cooked ham and mashed potatoes that the house elves had prepared hours earlier.

"You betcher watch shurself 'arry mate shis girls a beast, practically beat 'e up." He some how managed to inform Harry through a mouth full of a toasty éclair. I shook my head, what a pig. Yet I snorted as I saw the look of happiness on his face.

"Your absolutely disgusting Ron, I don't know how I put up with you." I remarked after getting sprayed with some pumpkin juice that he managed to slip in his mouth, plus what seemed to be an overly large spoonful of buttery potatoes.

A proud, yet lopsided, smile formed on his innocent looking face and he looked over to Harry while shrugging. Harry let out a tremendously loud laugh when he saw the looks on both of Hermoine and Ron's faces. Yep...they were definitely made for each other.

A/N: sorry that was pretty short but i just wanted to express where hermoine and ron's relationship was...so i will be updateing as soon as i can. reviews are appreciated :)


	2. The question

Chapter 2: The question

A/N: hey..please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. thanks!!

You would think I would be all too happy with this relationship...no regrets, no doubts...nothing except happiness, but there was one thing that I couldn't grasp and couldn't understand that always left me wondering if Ron really, and I mean really, cared for me. Its not like I am the type of person who thinks that kissing is a main part in a relationship, and everyone knows that I have yet to even experience my first kiss. But when ever Ron seemed to be so near to kiss me, he pulled away as if I were some type of fungus just waiting to send him to the hospital wing. The closest we had ever come to sharing our first kiss together was one blissful night out near the lake...

Oh how beautiful the lake was that night during our evening walk together, the moon shone over the lake in such a way that caught every ripple of the water and it made the whole area seem to glisten as if I was in a dream, an everlasting fairy tale perhaps.

He held my hand in his, his hand was always warm.... even in the chilly night air.

"Do you want to sit down Ron?" I had asked him ever so sweetly.

"Sure why not." And we both sat down on the grass facing out towards the lake. We leaned back on our arms with our legs spread out in front of us and my plaid skirt ruffled out slightly to my sides.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ron staring upon me as if I was the only thing in the world worth staring at, he had so much admiration in his glassy eyes. It almost made me nervous, but all the same, to my slight embarrassment, I rather enjoyed knowing that he liked me so much to just stare at me in such a way.

He reached over with his left hand and tucked a few out of place curls behind my ear, but instead of pulling his hand away he kept it there and continued to look at me. My stomach plummeted to the ground, was he going to kiss me?

I turned to face him, and almost at once he started to lean in towards me... this was definitely it. I closed my eyes, as I had seen done in some of my mother's muggle romance movies. Yet he never kissed me, I waited for what seemed years and finally opened my eyes to see Ron standing up beside my sitting form.

"Uh...Moine we had better go...you know that er potions essay wont finish itself." He chuckled nervously.

Did he think I was an idiot, he never did homework!

"Er...ok Ron." And that had been it, I hadn't protested but just went with his stupid lie not even wondering why he hadn't kissed me. (end of memory)

I had made up my mind I was going to talk to him that night and find out what exactly was going on. That night after dinner in the Great Hall Ron, Harry, and I made our way back to the common room to start on our homework. It seemed like it took hours to finish writing my essay for Muggle Studies. Finally Harry said his goodnights and traipsed up to his dormitory drowsily. I looked at the clock wondering why he was so tired.

"Its already one'o'clock!" I accidentally announced out loud, wow time did pass quickly.

"Ya...I think I'm going to go upstairs too, g'night." Ron responded as if he hadn't realized it was so late until now either.

It was now or never.

"Ron why don't you ever kiss me?" I blurted out before I even realized what I was doing. I gazed lazily into his pale blue eyes in a kind of wonder that seemed to be spilling out of me after keeping that very question to myself for so long.

He responded as if he had been rehearsing his answer to this very question for a long time.

"A kiss is forever Hermoine, and that kiss I cant not give to you." He avoided my gaze with perfection. "At least not now."

And as I sit there and ponder to myself...I wonder...the most rising question in my mind...who will be his first forever? Yet I hug him, and he hugs me back for he knows he has done the right thing. Because having what we have now I suppose is enough, the simplicity of it all is enough...

A/N: Hey...sorry if the grammer and spelling is bad in this chapter i just really wanted to post somthing...b/c i havent posted any thing in a long time...i have been sooo busy w/ school since i just started highschool and everything. sorry if this chapter is kinda bad. i will post the next chapter as soon as possible. thanks for being so patient, and thank u if u reviewed.


	3. I dont Understand

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, although I have wished I do, lol.

A/N: sorry about how my first few chapters weren't the greatest but it should be getting better.also I am sorry if there is a lot of grammer mistakes...at the moment I am just merely worried about getting a new chapter out.

Chapter 3: I don't Understand

The next morning I had made up my mind, I was not comfortable in Ron and my simple relationship and I had undoubtedly fooled myself last night thinking I was ok with it. Why couldn't Ron kiss me? I didn't understand Ron's fancy talk. The way I digested it, his answer seemed to be along the lines of that he didn't want to date me for a long time so he couldn't kiss me. Up until now, I really had thought that I meant something to Ron...that I was more special than the other girls he had ever liked.

As always Ron and I met in the common room in front of the brilliant brick red fireplace, where we would usually head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Even in the common room the smells of freshly cooked bacon and toast wafted through my nostrils making my stomach growl loudly. Normally Ron was the first one to arrive, always revved up for a big breakfast, but today for the first time I had actually beaten him to our meeting place. I needed to talk to him, I needed to understand

When I saw Ron jogging down the boys dormitory stairs with a huge toothy grin on his freckled face I couldn't help but giggle, even in these circumstances. Was he always hungry? But my smile soon vanished, turning into a frown that was almost the shape of an upside-down hippogriff hoof, as I remembered the how I needed to talk to him about the previous evening.

"Ron I need to talk to you about last night." I remarked bluntly as he approached. He frowned, only slightly.

"What about it?"

"What you said...what did it mean?"

"You should know." He replied looking disappointed.

"Well I don't! So why don't you just open your big mouth and tell me?" I was starting to get really ticked off now.

"Oh please not another row. Moine cant we just...er...go eat breakfast." He asked motioning towards the door that would eventually lead us to the Great Hall, and putting a fake-cheery smile on his face.

"Yes another row Ron Weasley." And instead of asking this time, she demanded... "Tell me exactly what you meant last night!"

"I don't have to tell you anything." But catching the look of rage cross over my face he added, "I meant exactly what I said."

"That's not good enough of an answer!" I shouted turning a few second years heads who had been passing by, and if it was at all possible there would have been steam coming out of me I was so mad.

"Well your doing to, for once, have to live with the fact that you don't know everything, because if you don't understand already than I'm not going to take the time to explain all the facts. Your stupid library and bloody research wont be able to help you figure this one out, you have to figure out what I meant last night by yourself. "he finished exasperatedly.

"I can't play your games anymore." My voice rising, if that was at all possible. A large group of Gryffindors were now surrounded around us watching intently as if they were planted in the ground like flowers in a pot. Their heads turned to and from Ron and I wondering what was going to happen next. They were all used to the pair having yelling matches, but this was the first really big fight since they had began going out a few months prior.

"We are through Ron!" I screamed, not believing the words myself as they spilled from my mouth.

He looked as though he were about to protest but only uttered one word, "Fine.", and then the tall lanky boy turned curtly and walked out of the Fat Lady's portrait (who was scolding Ron "Well you could at least be a little bit more polite, I cant help it that your girlfriend has such a bad temper) into the crowded corridor.

As I stood there with my mouth hanging open in astonishment of what had just happened, I could feel my eyes stinging willing me to let the tears spill out. But that git couldn't, and wouldn't make me cry.

"Oh carry on with your day." I muttered to the onlookers who had just witnessed our whole fight. They seemed almost as surprised as I was that Ron and I had just broken up. "You heard me get out of here, there's nothing to see!" My voice was getting much louder again and I made a few people jump, yet no one left or looked like they had any intention of leaving. "I AM HEAD GIRL, STOP STANDING THERE LIKE BLUBBERING IDIOTS AND GET ON WITH YOUR DAY UNLESS YOU WANT DETENTION." That seemed to be enough reason for them, and the big group of people left quickly leaving the common room to look like a barren wasteland and I was the only living thing left. I didn't mean to miss use my position as head girl...but didn't they realize I just wanted to be alone, I didn't want to be stared at like I was some animal in a muggle zoo. Then the tears really did begin to come. Oh for heavens sake why am I crying!?

A/N: hey I hope you liked it, I will update as soon as I can. reviews are appreciated


	4. Satisfaction

Chapter 4: Satisfaction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does

As I read over 'Hogwarts a History' for the millionth time (I didn't mind I always seemed to find some new fact that took me rather by surprise), I noticed what fun Ron and Harry were having a mere hundred feet away by the large oak tree. It was a Saturday, two days after I had broken up with Ron, and we had no homework so I thought I would spend my day out on the grounds...only unlike my peers I read a book as they ran around enjoying the glistening sunshine. Luna was attempting to teach Ron and Harry how to do cartwheels as Ginny stood off to the side doubled over in fits of laughter. With each attempt to complete a cartwheel Ron undoubtedly failed, getting worse and worse with each try. Yet he still had that goofy smile on his face and just seemed to be enjoying the day. I really missed him, I missed his smile and laugh...and the way he always seemed to be having a good time, he was quite unlike me but when I was around him some of his easygoing lifestyle seemed to rub off on me.

Just because I had broken up with Ron didn't mean I couldn't be friends with all of them! Don't get me wrong, I love reading...I am actually considered a bookworm...but what was I doing over here by myself when all of my friends were having fun together?

I walked over to the laughing group of people just in time to see Harry complete a successful cartwheel, and he didn't even seem to mind that Cho had just walked by giving him a disgusted looking glare.

I clapped loudly. "Good job Harry, quite the teacher eh Luna?" I said through a laugh.

"Oh hey Moine." Harry remarked sending an uneasy glance in Ron's direction. The smile on Ron's face faltered slightly but he seemed to recover quickly.

"So...er..Luna tell me once more how do you do this wheelycart again?" Ron asked Luna, turning his back on me.

Ginny snorted "Oh for heavens sake Ron for the tenth time it's called a cartwheel."

"How many times do I need to explain this to you..."Luna's voice trailed off as she continued talking and Harry took the opportunity to drag me off a few yards before he began speaking to me.

"Hermoine I just don't think it's really a good decision...to er...be around Ron for a few days." He whispered not looking at me.

"Why!" I practically shouted, and Harry flinched "Just because I broke up with him now I can't talk to my friends."

"I didn't say that, but Hermoine be logical...you just broke up with Ron two days ago, and unlike you he's taken it pretty hard."

"Oh yes because that's exactly what it looks like, he's over there flirting with Loony and doing cartwheels for heavens sake!" I could feel my temper rising...after all you wouldn't say I was one to keep my cool.

"Please...just go ok? Er... I'll meet up with you before dinner and we can walk down to the Great Hall together alright?" he was clearly not enjoying this situation so I backed down.

"Ok, I feel like doing next weeks homework for charms anyhow!" I said snootily before stalking off.

That's perfectly fine with me if everyone takes Ron's side! What do I care. I can find new friends or maybe just not have any friends at all and concentrate on school, can you believe I actually received such an average grade as a pass on one of my potions essay while I was dating Ron! It's disgraceful.

I began walking towards the castle... I might as well do my homework, now that I really don't have anything else to do. I was really steamed, how could all of my friends be so rude and careless! All of the sudden I felt a huge jolt and fell to the hard cement

ground, sending a pain up my lower back like small needles sticking into me.

"For gosh sakes!" I shrieked, I had just ran into someone, had I been paying so little attention that I hadn't even been looking where I was going? Obviously the answer to that question was yes. I looked up the sun half blinding me to see a medium height boy with dirty blonde hair, which shined in the brilliant lighting. It was Ernie, a prefect from Hufflepuff.

"Oh Hermoine, gosh I'm so sorry...its just I was reading and er I wasn't paying attention...you know how that is." He held out his hand to help me up. As I put my hand in his I felt his rough skin brush against mine. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt and his tie was undone messily just hanging around his neck, it reminded me of how Ron always wore his tie when he wasn't in class. I quickly cleared the vision of Ron out of my head.

"No it's alright Ernie. I was watching where I was going either. I'm just having a horrible day, and I wasn't paying attention at all where I was going." Why was I blabbing on like such an idiot for, it was just Ernie...plain old Ernie.

"Sorry to hear about your day. Well I better get going." He responded, and I thought I could catch a note of nervousness in his voice. He waited a few seconds for me to respond and when I didn't, began to walk away towards the rest of the student body that was out on the grounds.

"Hey wait, do you want to go to the library with me real quick? I have to check out a few books for Charms homework, we could hang out for a little bit, it's the least I can do after running into you." I chuckled nervously. What the heck was I doing! Flirting with someone, and of all people Ernie.

He smiled slightly, "Sure, I needed to return this book anyway."

So there I was, walking down the corridors with Ernie...yep you heard me, Ernie. I didn't know what it was, maybe the fact that I was upset about Ron, but I seemed to want company just then and Ernie had been the one there to give me just that.

As we passed the Great Hall, heavy yet pleasing scent of roasted chicken wafted out. As we sat down at the round library table and began to talk I was vaguely aware of the chat about prefects meetings and our course homework. I was barely aware of my surroundings and the stares we received from passer-bys probably wondering why it wasn't the red headed boy Ronald I was sitting with. I wasn't even really that aware when I said yes to Ernie that I would date him. I mean, it wasn't my fault that I said yes, I wasn't even paying attention, right?

I sat in the common room, concentrating hard on my Charms essay, only stopping writing to pause and reflect on what exactly had ran through my mind and possessed me to say yes to Ernie asking me out. Well at least Ron would see that I could get other guys to date, even though deep down I realized I was doing the right thing.

I heard a sharp creak and jumped out of my thoughts with surprise. My head turning around so quickly my neck cracked.

"Can I sit here?" Ron asked timidly, pointing to the empty portion of couch to my left. It had only been him stepping on the floorboard that had nearly scared me to death.

"I guess."...I thought Harry said he 'needed time'!

He sat down slowly, his eyes darting from me to nearly anywhere else when he saw that I noticed him staring.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked rather coldly.

He recoiled, only slightly.

"Its just I wanted to apologize for the way I acted this afternoon out on the grounds. Just because we are not together anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends, we've been friends for far to long to throw it all away. And I'm er...really really sorry that we aren't going out anymore." There were obviously two meanings to that last comment.

I planted a snooty and falsely cheery smile on my face.

"Oh why there's no need to be sorry, Ernie and I are kind of together now." Ron's look of relief was quickly replaced with a look of deep hurt. I smiled even wider with satisfaction. We deserved to be hurt, he had really hurt me, so it was only fair. "Oh and no hard feelings about this afternoon." I added patting him on the shoulder, before gathering my book, parchment, and quill and striding off out of the portrait hole towards the library. Leaving quite an upset looking red head to sit alone on the big couch in the common room.

A/N: hey I hope u liked it! Please review if u can, I would love to hear what u think about this story so far. Thanks for reading. I will update as soon as I can!!

Maybe u can check out one of my friends Dragonchamber7 stories! they're really good


	5. Friends Again?

Chapter 5: Friends Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except the plot of this story.

A/N: oh my goodness sorry I didn't update in so long!! Thanks sooo much for all your great reviews, u have no idea how much they are appreciated! Much luv!

Surprisingly I hadn't yet felt even slightly ashamed of my behavior towards Ron a few weeks before. Ernie and I were doing, to tell you the truth, great. I never imagined us as getting along, but it was great having someone just as ambitious to do well in school as I am. Plus he was very caring, the only thing that was wrong with him was that he wasn't Ron, but I never seemed to want to admit that to myself. Sometimes I was so thick that when I was meeting Ernie for a date, I would secretly hope that Ron would be standing there instead of Ernie, waiting to take me on a date, and ready to go have a good time.

But all these great things I had going with Ernie didn't seem to keep me from suppressing a little bit of jealousy when a certain Looney Lovegood approached me one day with a question.

"Hey Hermoony." Luna said with a distant stare in her hazy eyes.

"Its Hermoine." I corrected her curtly, finishing off my remark with a fake grin.

"Right..right. Sorry. I was er...just wondering do you know if Ron has an answer to my question yet?"

"Excuse me?" I knew she was a little well... off but what was she walking about?

"You know, he must have told you, I asked him out and he has yet to answer."

"Oh well er Ron and I aren't very close any more so no I didn't know that you asked him out." I tried to keep my most cheery voice but it wasn't working very successfully.

Luna stared up at the ceiling admiring the few cracks that had made their way into the structure of the castle after all the years of being built.

"Wow that crack in the ceiling is in the shape of a hippogriff...brilliant." She muttered dreamily before walking away slowly. What a lunatic!

My curiosity got the best of me, as it almost always did. I wanted, no needed to find out if Ron was going out with Luna. I didn't know why, ok maybe I did...so I was jealous, big deal! My pace quickened, I wanted to find Ron. I stopped suddenly. This was ridiculous! I was dating Ernie, why was I being such a git and speeding off to talk to Ron right when I find out he might have a girlfriend. I ignored being logic and began walking again; Ron was probably in the common room. I approached the Fat Lady's portrait muttering the password, 'blazing boggarts', and walked through the open hole that appeared when the large lady acknowledged that I had the correct password.

I spotted Ron immediately in the corner playing wizards chess with a large ghost that was wearing a jacket so hideous that it could have been Hagrid's.

"Ron!" I shrieked, huffing and puffing from walking so quickly all the way across the school. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Er...Moine..you okay?" he asked, shooing away his chess partner.

The ghost began floating away, but not before muttering comments under his breath: "Leave it to a little bookworm to ruin a good match of chess...the nerve of that girl." Then he disappeared into the wall leaving Ron and I alone in the spacious common room. An uncomfortable feeling surrounded us as we stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Oh yes! Why everything is fine. I...er was just wondering if you were dating Luna or not?" Ron's look of concern turned to almost an annoyed glare.

"That's why you came charging in here? Since when do you care anyway?" he asked.

"Ron you know I care." I was starting to feel bad about my actions towards him lately; after all he had been my best friend.

"Well you have a real way of showing it." He muttered before flopping back down on his chair in exasperation.

"I know I've been horrible towards you lately, and for that I'm sorry. Cant we just er...be friends?"

"Yea... what ever, and to answer you question: no I am not dating Luna." I could tell he was still upset with me.

"Why did you turn her down Ron?" I asked curiously.

"It wouldn't have been fair to Luna, when I still have feelings for my last girlfriend." He replied, almost nervously digging the toe of his shoe in the red carpet.

"Oh Ron why do you say things like that? I'm dating Ernie now, you know that!" my eyes began to tear up slightly but I refused to blink and let the tears fall from my eyes. He always knew just what to say to get a reaction from me.

He sighed heavily "Yea I know."

"Er...do you want to go grab some lunch?" I asked timidly.

"No, not too hungry. You go ahead."

"My Ron...not hungry? Oh Merlin. Do you feel okay?" I asked placing my hand on his forehead as if to check if he had a fever. "Oh I'm only kidding, please come to the Great Hall with me!" well fine if he wasn't going to come willingly, he was coming by force. I grabbed his forearm and digging my heels into the ground I attempted to drag the tall red head towards the portrait hole.

He smiled sheepishly, keeping his ground amidst the persistant tugs on his arm.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

I let go, oh how childish we were being! Oh well I had gone this far...I stuck out my bottom lip and put on my most convincing puppy face. I knew just how to get to him.

"Oh what the hell, I could choke down something!" he managed to say before bursting out laughing. "Now get that pathetic pout of your face."

I put my arm around his shoulder as we walked towards the crowded Great Hall.

"You know Ron I think I am liking this friends thing again."

"Yep, me too." He replied unconvincingly, but I chose to ignore it.

We took our seats at the long Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ginny.

"Friends again I see." Ginny remarked slyly.

"Mhm." Ron responded through a mouthful of roasted ham.

Harry smiled at his two best friends, "I'm glad."

Ginny and Harry continued to stare avidly at Ron, and I soon realized why when I looked over and saw him stuffing chocolate frogs in his mouth two at a time.

Very unlike myself, I started giggling at his appalling behavior.

"I'm so glad you could choke, cough cough, something down." I smirked, rubbing a smudge of chocolate from his pale cheek. In turn he smiled adoringly at me showing all of the half chewed food in his mouth. It was great to be back with my close friends again.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron." Ginny scolded. But none of us could keep from laughing when a first year that was passing by sped up when seeing Ron, obviously frightened.

"Uh Hermoine?" I heard the voice behind me. I stopped laughing.

"Oh Hi Ernie." The smile vanished from Ron's face, and he lowered his head, clearly not having a good time anymore.

"You want to go for a walk." Ernie asked timidly wondering why he was receiving dirty looks from both Ginny and Harry.

"Er...sure. See you guys later!" and without looking at Ron I left with Ernie, taking his hand in mine.

I didn't say anything until we were out of the Great Hall.

"So did you need to talk about something?" I asked him.

"No...I just wanted to go on a walk."

"Well no offence Ernie, but didn't you see I was talking to some friends?" I don't know why I was being so rude, and at the moment I didn't seem to care either.

"I didn't know that you would be upset if I asked you to go on a walk! I'm sorry if I interrupted everyone laughing at Ron's utterly disgusting eating habits." He replied, his face turning red.

"Don't you dare insult my friends! Ron does not have disgusting eating habits." Okay...so maybe he did, but that was none of Ernie's business.

"You know what Hermoine, I can't keep dating you when you still have feelings for Ron." My jaw dropped and I began to protest. "No let me finish! So I'm going to do myself a favor and break it off now before I like you too much. Why don't you do yourself a favor and get over yourself and realize that you still like Ron." He turned and began to walk away.

"How dare you....I do not...there are no feelings...he is just a friend." I began blurting out. But Ernie didn't turn around he just continued walking and shaking his head.

A/N: lol I thought that was kind of cute...eh? What did you think? Why don't you let me know in a review J ! hehe I would love you forever!!! Any ways once again, sorry about the wait..and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for the first bit of this story. I would say there are 3 to 4 more chapters.


	6. You always back away

**Chapter 6: You always back away**

Disclaimer: it all belongs to the brilliant J.K.Rowling...sadly enough..

A/N: wow it takes me forever to update these days! lol...thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them all so much...u have no idea how much they mean to me. :)

I lowered the spider leg into my cauldron slowly, and for the first time ever in potions not paying attention. The slimy liquid in my cauldron turned green and a bright red flame burst up from it scorching the bottom of my bushy hair. Oh for Merlin's sake, I should know never to wear my hair down in this class...but normally I don't make a single mistake on our practical lessons in potions. It's just like me that whenever I am thinking about Ron to space out. I could almost predict exactly what Professor Snape was about to say, before he even said it.

"Ah Miss Granger, so we aren't all perfect, how..._enlightening_ this is," I hated how he put such emphasis on big words; it made me want to put a silencing charm on 't he just talk in a normally. "You should know that you are to add the vile of poison before the spider leg to brew the potion correctly. Five points from Gryfindor for making me have to smell singed hair for the rest of the hour."

I could hear a few of my fellow Gryfindors groan in the back of the class, and none the other than Draco and his posy snickering at my stupidity.

I turned to Ron who was trying to stifle a laugh at the site of my burnt hair.

"You really ought to fix that you know, it does look sort of well...odd, people don't tend to burn their hair too often," he muttered, he must think he's so funny.

I tilted my head to the side giving him a snooty smile. "I'll try to remember that next time I mess up my potion," I replied through clenched teeth as I preformed a simple charm to turn my hair back to its normal condition.

"So Ron...er well as you know I'm not going out with Ernie any more..and well er... Hogsmeade is this weekend."

"Cool," He knew what I was getting at, but apparently didn't want to give in.

"Yeah..and Ginny and Harry are going together so..."

"THEY ARE WHAT?" I wasn't surprised to hear random 'shushes' across the room, we had already lost five house points and Ron was coming close to losing more for us.

"Oh please Ron you knew it was coming, and its Harry you can trust him," he stopped yelling but the angered frown didn't vanish from his freckly face.

"So what about going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow Ron?"

"Sure," and that was that.

As I walked down the dormitory stairs to meet up with Harry, Ginny, and Ron for our trip to Hogsmeade, I noticed a certain someone's eyes widen as he saw me. I guess Ron wasn't used to me not wearing bulky robes and long skirts. I was wearing a snug fit red sweater and a pair of my best muggle jeans. I would have to say I cleaned up nicely. Ginny seemed excited to finally 'go out on a date' with Harry. I was sort of glum, Ron and I were just going as friends, but I guess it was better that way.

I had almost forgotten the greatness of Hogsmeade; the bustling people, the crowded and enchanting shops. Ron and I said our goodbyes to Harry and Ginny (not with out a certain red head boy glaring at Harry warningly first) and headed off to..of course. The joke shop. Who could resist right? Soon enough Fred and George will probably have their own joke shop, much to the distress of Mrs. Weasley of course.

I can't explain to you how lovely it was to just spend time walking around with Ron from store to store. We even stopped in the Hogs Head for a butterbeer when it began to get chilly outside in the breeze.

"I'm having a great day!" I remarked cheerfully throwing one of my biggest smiles at Ron. He seemed taken a back slightly.

"Yeah...er me too."

Only great days cant last forever, and soon enough it was time to load up the black carriages once more and ride back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny sat across from us in the oversized carriage, they were holding hands and to my surprise Ron didn't even protest...he just kept on looking directly at me, it such a loving way making me melt inside. My cheeks were raw from the cold and the bun in my hair was falling out slightly letting curls drop down over my face. I probably didn't look my best, but it didn't keep Ron from staring. I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved when we arrived back to Hogwarts, all this staring was starting to make me nervous. Did I have food on my chin or something?

The common room emptied so slowly, I thought I would never get the chance to just be alone with my friends. But soon enough it was just Ron,Ginny, Harry and I all gathered around the warm fireplace. Harry and Ginny sat snuggled together on a large sofa about fifteen feet away from where Ron and I lounged next to each other on a love seat. None of us were talking, it was just great to have each other's company...even if Ron and I were ever so slightly uncomfortable.

I hesitantly laid my head down on Ron's shoulder. His scent came over me, leaving me to feel like we were together again on any old night when we used to be dating, cuddling together as we used to. I could feel his stare on the top of my head. I raised my head...

"I've missed you Ron," I whispered into his ear before returning my head to his comfortable shoulder. I thought I could see Ron smiling, although I couldn't be sure because the room was so dim, after all the only source of light was coming from the dieing fire.

"I miss you too Moine," he mumbled, "More than you will ever know."

I was sure this was the right moment, it had to be. I lifted my head up once more looking up into Ron's face, the fire light illuminating his features, and I began to lean in closer to him. He was actually leaning in to me also. This was it...he was so close now...we were going to kiss.

He jumped up quickly; startling me so much I almost fell off the small couch. "I've got to get to sleep!"

"That's just like you Ron! When ever we get close to being together again or kissing you back away," I said shrilly, now standing myself.

"What the bloody hell do you want me to do Hermoine? Just three days ago I see you outside snogging with Ernie. Do you want me to just act like everything is how it used to be? Because its not," he yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry and Ginny were now sitting up and alert, startled from the sudden outburst.

"I told you I'm not seeing Ernie anymore." I responded quickly.

He shook his head as if I were a child. "You just don't get it," and seeming to have said enough turned and began to walk towards the boys dormitory stairs.

"Maybe if you would just tell me what's going on in your thick head for once I would understand!" I called after him. And although I'm sure the whole school could have heard me I was yelling so loud, he seemed to not have heard a word I said and continued walking away not even bothering to turn around. I turned to Harry and Ginny who still had a startled look on their faces, "Can you believe him?" I huffed. They obviously wanted nothing to do with the whole affair as they shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. "Oh what do you know!" I announced sulkily before turning tail and stalking off upstairs.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I am going to try to updated more quickly..but school has been really busy, so i dont know. (i think there are about 2-3 more chap. to go). Thanks so much to those of u who have been reading this story from the start. I think next chapter I will respond to reviews..so let me know if u have any questions or ne thing. Thanks for reading this chap.!


	7. Cold sore

**Chapter 7:** Cold sore

**Disclaimer:** nope, doesn't belong to me..never will...sadly enough

**A/N:** I am horrible! I cannot believe I haven't updated until now. But I have one word for you FINALS haha, but yay they are over! And I studied pretty hard so I think I did all right. But yes hopefully I will be posting the last chapter next Saturday! Thanks for sticking with the story, it means a lot to me. Oh yes and there is a song segment in here (in italics) and all the credit to that song goes to yellow card.

I don't know what had gotten into me, I really don't, but for the past week it seemed to be my ultimate mission in life to make Ron jealous. From flirting with Ernie, to the downright unexpected- flirting with Seamus. It wasn't like me to do such a low thing, but I guess that's just one more thing about Ron- he makes me feel like such a different person. I'm not just a bushy haired bookworm to Ron. Or so I had thought, but ever since Hogsmeade I had barely spoken to that red headed git, and he didn't seem to even so much as look at me. I wasn't proud of my "flirting" but Ron needed to understand that I needed him, and I guess my way of making him understand was to make him jealous. The only draw back was that he wasn't catching onto my twisted way of showing him I liked him.

Very late Saturday night I sat with Seamus in the common room chatting about Irelands quidditch team, It was of course my most recent attempt to get a reaction out of Ron...make him real jealous.

"Yeah that was brilliant when the Irelandwon the cup two years ago," Seams remarked with a slight Irish accent, a huge grin plastered on his pale face. He leaned back in the couch with his hands behind his head, seeming to be recollecting the day of the World Cup.

"Oh yes, it was very exciting, I was there also!" I replied in a fake-cherry voice.

Our conversation droned on with no avail until, finally here came Ron down the dormitory stairs. I scooted closer to Seamus and when Ron saw us he made no effort to hide his rolling eyes towards my direction.

"You have something on your chin Seamus," I said reaching over and rubbing off a little smear of ink, making sure Ron saw. Oh goodness, I was unbelievably pathetic, I felt almost as stupid as I probably looked.

Ron walked behind the couch we were sitting on, on his way to the door. He was mumbling to himself, but there was one distinct thing that I did hear him say...

"Why don't you just shag him," he muttered much louder than his other incoherent mumbles.

My mouth dropped, as did Seamus's. I was the first one to recover from his rude comment, jumping up off the couch and following Ron as he continued to talk to the door.

"Ronald Weasley," I shrieked, hurting my own ears. "How dare you say something so horrible, so stupid!"

"Oh shove off Moine, I don't know what the bloody hell your getting at! You've been all over Seamus and Ernie all week."

"You classify talking as 'being all over'? You are pathetic." This is not the kind of reaction I had wanted from him.

"Why don't we take this some where else, I need to ask you something." He began to walk out into the hall, me following- but not before I shot him an angry glare.

The hall was surprisingly empty for a Saturday. Ron turned to me quickly, wasting no time.

"Why do you keep coming back to me Hermoine?" When he saw my reaction he continued, "And don't say this stupid flirting with other guys doesn't have to do with me. I know your trying to make me jealous."

I knew Ron well, and he was probably the most oblivious friend I had; yet for once in his life he knew what was going on.

"I said why do you keep coming back to me?" He demanded fiercely, clenching his fist. Ah, the Weasley temper.

"I DONT KNOW RON," and at that point my eyes started watering, curse being emotional!

"Loves like a cold sore Ron, it keeps coming back...it never really goes away."

"Oh go find another thick chump to lie to," Although his eyes suddenly softened.

"I don't want to find someone else!" The tears were really starting to fall now. Did he enjoy this? I had to get out of there. I turned and ran. I wanted to get outside, but the halls seemed to grow longer and vaster with every step. I slowed down remembering that Filch and his pesky cat could be anywhere. Yet the tears still silently fell, I had no idea why I was so upset...maybe because it was true...maybe I didn't want to be with anyone else except that childish red headed boy.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one_

I opened the grand oak doors that lead to the cool outdoors. Oh just my luck, it was raining. Oh what does it matter? I stepped outside and began to walk down towards the lake, but remembering all the great times I had had with Ron there I figured that wasn't the best place to go, and turned right and instead walked away from the overflowing lake. I was drenched from head to toe after only minutes under the down poor of salty rain, my robes sticking to my body uncomfortably.

I thought he would come…why hadn't he followed me? But as I sat there on the soppy grass, probably catching cold, he didn't come running to tell me he was wrong and that he liked me too. This wasn't at all like the romance novels I'd read, but Ron was never really romantic, was he?

**A/N: **hey I hope this chapter wasn't bad! I should be posting the last chap. next saturday. Sorry about grammer in this chapter! Oh and check out my story kinda new story _"He liked to call me Ginger" _if you want! I would love to see what you think!


	8. Forever

**Chapter 8:** Forever

**A/N: **sorry i know i was supposed to post this last saturday...but i got grounded from the internet...sad...lol but anways its my last chapter!!! Enjoy :)...if u don't remember the chapter before this one PLEASE go back to it and read the last few paragraphs again so you will understand more of what's going on! lol thanks

**Disclaimer:** hola, ESTA HISTORIA DOESNT PERTENECE A MÍ, NI UNO NI OTRO HACE LA CANCIÓN

EN EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA....hahahhaha if u wanna kno what that says translate it on yahoo or somthing...lol

Just as my thoughts of Ron ever having feelings for me again began to diminish to nothing but a pile of lost dreams, I saw a flash of read through the surrounding rain. My stomach jumped, he had really come. When he spotted me at last, he stood a few steps away from me just staring, nearly drenched with rain too. We looked at each other for what seemed to be years, each of us waiting for the other to make the first move. Ron raised his arms slightly, a lopsided frown on his face, and let his arms fall back to his sides as if to say "Well I'm here, you know I would be." I smiled, and after a moment he smiled back.

Although no words had been spoken between us, there seemed to be a silent agreement that we were...ok, I suppose. The rain lessened and I could see him more clearly, there was water dripping from his nose and just like mine- his clothes clung to his body. Then, finally, he spoke.

"I never quit liking you. I just had to let you go off on your own for a while and see what you would do."

"So all this time you were just testing me?" The rain had finally stopped.

"I had to make sure that you thought I was the only one right for you." He paused taking my chin in the palm of his clammy hand and tilting my head up so that our eyes met. I had never imagined Ron as being so clever, he's smart when he wants to be, but I never knew that silly boy had such deep and complex thoughts. He continued...

"Because I have always known you are the only one for me. I love the way you look when you are concentrating so hard on your school work, and I love the way you look into my eyes when ever we talk, but most of all I love the way you look right now."

I thought of what I must look like with my hair even more bushy than normal and my bangs matted down on my forehead from the down poor only minutes prior.

"Oh don't be silly I'm a mess, and another thing..." I was cut off as Ron's lips touched against mine ever so softly, finally for our first kiss. He kissed me harder causing my knees to buckle slightly. It felt as if I were truly floating on a cloud however stupid that may sound, it really felt like I didn't have a single care in the world. His kiss felt absolutely wonderful and I wanted it to last forever, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed when he pulled away...but I suppose everyone has to breathe somtimes.

I looked up at him and smiled, him smiling in return, so it was true...he was the only one right for me.

"So I guess that means I'm your forever?" I asked softly.

He tucked my ever so frizzy, yet soft, hair behind my ears and took my hand into his sending a shiver down my spine. "Yeah, I guess it does."

And as the sun began to peek its way out from behind the calmed rain clouds we walked back to our beloved school, the school that had brought us together, Hogwarts.

**A/N:** hey!! sorry its short, but thats the length it had to be to end the story the way i thought it should end. thanks sooo much for reading, the reviews have kept me wanting to continue this story. and i hope u liked it . if u wanna check out my other stories.. go for it, i wont mind ;)

i dont know if i will be writing another story until summer, but i will still be reading stories all the time...so if u have a story u want me to read of urs email me at i will gladly read it! (if my email doesnt show up, just check on my profile)

lol...well thanks again! and if ur looking for any good stories...look at any of the stories of the people who have reviewed my story, i have read a lot of my reviewers stories and they r awesome! :)

much luv


End file.
